Who can you trust?
by Luv-Lu13
Summary: We find our heroes in Feudal Japan three years after the search began. Only four shards left to find, and Naraku holding on to the majority of the jewel, and Kikyou helping him find the rest, our heroes find themselves with very little room for mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha_

_I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue_

_Please note that this fic does not follow the story line. _

_I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it. _

--

**Chapter One: Forest of lost Souls**

Prologue

We find our heroes in Feudal Japan three years after the search began. With only four shards left to find, and Naraku holding on to the majority of the jewel, and Kikyou helping him find the rest, our heroes find themselves with very little room for mistakes.

* * *

As the gang was following a lead in finding the next jewel shard, they ran into an old friend, Kikyou. There battle was short but sweet, as she constantly reminded Inuyasha of the love they once shared. While she faded into the deep woods of a dark and gloomy forest that appeared to have no end, she said to him, "Inuyasha, one day we will die together as it should have been in the beginning. That love we had will always be strong, even more so then that which you share with you so called companions!" They gave chase only to find themselves now lost in the abyss of the forest.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do? This is bad; we can't keep running into danger like this… how are we going to find the 

rest of the jewel if you keep chasing after every demon Naraku sends after us." Miroku stated as he looked around into the darkness.

"That wasn't a demon!" He began, "It was Kikyou and if we stop her, Naraku won't have the power to sense jewel shards anymore."

"It's only a matter of time before the jewel is complete. If we don't get moving, Kikyou and Naraku will get their hands on the last pieces of the jewel, then where will we be?" Kagome started, "Look now is not the time to start questioning each other. That's what they want. So how about we find our way out of here!" She said pointing forward.

"Kagome's right, if we don't get moving; we'll be suck here at night. I don't want to have to see what demons lurk here at night nor anytime." Sango added.

"So we keep moving; Kagome, which way? Can you sense any jewel shards? Maybe there's another reason why Kikyou led us into this forest." Inuyasha said as he made himself comfortable under a nearby tree.

"No. I'm not sure; I sense something. It's faint, so I can't be sure." She said pointing towards a path hidden behind two huge trees.

They followed the clear path cautiously, not knowing what they would encounter. They knew it could very well be a trap, had they any other options, they probably would have taken them. Or at least consider them. Unfortunately they had no other choice but to follow this path, and see what they would find. It wouldn't be the first time that wench Kikyou led them into a trap. She had done it many times before, so the gang was ready for anything, so they thought. As the time passed and it began to grow dark; the path appeared to never end.

"We've been walking for hours! Are you sure this is the way!" Inuyasha yelled out of frustration.

"I'm not sure! I told you from the beginning I sense something faint; even now it hasn't really grown any stronger."

"Could this have been her trap? Lead us deeper into this forest and have us follow this never ending path? Are we sure we just haven't been going in circles, everything looks the same, I can no longer tell." Miroku said looking around.

"But for what reason? What could this possibly mean?" Sango added.

"You give her too much credit. She couldn't be the one behind this, it has to be Naraku. We can't tell if we have been going in circles since everything looks the same. Not to mention, my ability to sense jewel shards is a lot stronger then is it once was. So we keep going guys, let's not give up." Kagome stated continuing to walk.

"Kagome's right. Let's just keep going, but we will leave a marking behind, something to let us know we have been here, so just in case we are going in circles, now we'll know." Sango said as she and Miroku left a marking on a nearby tree.

They continued to walk and just shortly after, they arrived to a clearing. There they laid their eyes on a temple, or at least, what was left of one. Behind it, they could see only crosses suck into the ground.

"What's up with this place?" Inuyasha said walking towards the temple, "I'm getting a bad feeling."

"The same here; there's something very wrong with this place." Miroku said grabbing his beads.

"I feel it too, Kagome what do you think, is it here?" Sango asked looking over towards where Kagome once stood. "She's gone!" Sango yelled looking around.

"Damn it! Where did she run off to?" Inuyasha growled running around the temple trying to find her.

"Inuyasha… Look there!" Miroku yelled pointing toward a group of demons moving overhead.

"Sango find Kagome! We'll take care of theses demons!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to fight.

"Okay!" Sango yelled running into the temple. 'She has to be in here somewhere.'

* * *

_**Over to Kagome **_

Kagome couldn't see. One minute she was standing next to Sango, the next, everything went blank. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but she was unable to. She was tied up, so she thought since she could not move her arms or legs. Closing her eyes, she tried to listen to what was around her.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

'It sounds like water dripping…' She thought to herself. 'Where am I and how did I get here?' She struggled to get loose.

"It's no use fighting it… you see I'm going to take over your body, and take my rightful spot along side Inuyasha." A voice in the shadows said.

"Kikyou… I should have known it was you! Do you really think I'm just going to sit here and let you?" She was interrupted.

"Let me?!" She laughed, "I don't need you to let me do a damn thing! I do as I please." She said as the dark room lit up.

"I thought you were working with Naraku? Was that a lie?"

"No… Naraku and I know what we're doing… unlike you. I will tell you… since you die here, what's really going on. I will take your spot and when that idiot Inuyasha isn't paying attention, I will kill him. He will die…"

"Even if you do take my place… What makes you think Sango and Miroku won't stop you?! You don't give us enough credit Kikyou!" 

Kagome yelled as she broke free from the spirit rope Kikyou used to tie her up with.

"So strong… yet completely out of her league." Kikyou said releasing a soul stealer at her.

Kagome quickly dodged out the way, running straight towards Kikyou.

"Take this!" Kagome yelled as she punched Kikyou right in the face.

Kikyou flew back. "How did you get so strong?!" Kikyou yelled as she slowly got on her feet. "It okay though… you are strong but not strong enough!" Kikyou ran toward her, releasing dozens of soul stealers.

She found herself surrounded and with no room to move. Kikyou had made sure Kagome was without her bow and arrows. There was only one thing Kagome could do at that moment.

"Protective sphere" Kagome yelled as a giant orb of pink light surround her.

"That won't protect you for long!" Kikyou yelled as she ordered her stealers to attack the sphere. "I know you have to use a lot of your strength in order to keep that up, even more when it is being attacked."

"They'll find me before that happens, wench!" Kagome yelled back. 'If I don't do something quick… it will be over…' She thought. 'But I… it's too much.'

Minutes later Kagome's barrier broke.

"I told you… you stupid girl! You may be my reincarnation… but you are nothing like me…" Kikyou said picking Kagome up off the ground by the throat. "Die!"

* * *

_**Back over to Sango **_

"Kagome… Kagome! Where are you?" Sango yelled running passed room after room. 'Where is she?!' She thought as she reached the last room of the temple. It led to a downstairs basement. It was dark, and there seemed to be water leaking from the room above. Sango walked slowly, since it was hard to see.

'_Sango… help me…' _

She looked around. "Kagome… is that you?" She asked. 'No, it was only the wind, but it sound so much like…' She thought looking around.

"Kagome, if you are down here; say something!" Sango pleaded.

"Sango; you found me! Thank goodness! Let's get out of here… this place, it gives me the creeps." Kagome said walking over to her as if nothing happen.

"What happen to you?"

"I don't know… one minute I was outside with you and the next… I was down here. I couldn't find my way out… this basement leads nowhere. I kept walking but I was going nowhere so I turned back and came this way. Now that you're here, we can definitely get out!" Kagome said grabbing onto her arm. "Lead the way Sango!"

"Okay, I'm glad you're okay. Demons attacked us outside, we have to hurry and make sure the guys are okay!" Sango said as they made their way up the stairs, walking back outside.

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled, "Well that takes care of that! Kagome are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm fine. I just want to get out of here. This forest… this temple… it's overpowering." She said walking over to Inuyasha and laying her head on his chest.

"Uh… okay." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on her back, face red.

As they walked through the forest Sango couldn't help but feel uneasy. She continued to hear the wind howl at her. Her eyes watched Kagome closely.

"_Sango… please…_" She heard again.

"Miroku can I talk to you…" she said as she slowed down.

"What is the matter? Do you feel ill?" He asked slowing down with her, letting Inuyasha and Kagome walk ahead.

"I'm fine, but… do you have a strange feeling… like something isn't right with…" She stops talking and looked at him then at Kagome.

"Yes… ever since you came out with her from the temple… she seems more… cold."

"I keep hearing Kagome's voice in the wind… asking for help. What could it mean?"

"I'm not sure… but for now, we just have to keep our eyes on her."

"Yes… I agree."

"Sango… Are you over there whispering about me?!" Kagome yelled playfully at her.

"No," Sango yelled back, "Of course not!" Miroku and she walked faster towards them to catch up.

"Good of you guys to catch up, slowpokes." Kagome said smiling at them.

* * *

To be continued…

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Should I continue with this fan fiction or leave it there? We will see…

See you next time…

Maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha

I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue

Please note that this fic does not follow the story line.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it.

--

**Chapter 2: Never Forgotten**

_Recap of last chapter:_

_Our heroes find themselves lost in a forest after they followed Kikyou there. They made their way to the center of the forest where they were attacked. Kagome was kidnapped by Kikyou and taken into the temple that sat in the center of the forest. There Kikyou told Kagome what Naraku and she had planned for them. After a battle between the two, only one came out on top; Sango went looking for Kagome and found her in the basement of the temple; alone. They joined the rest of the gang and made their way through the forest. Sango keeps hear a voice in the wind, which she believes is Kagome's, but is not sure. Both Miroku and she are keeping a close eye on Kagome, fearing the worst._

--

_**Back at the Temple**_

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you think its right for us to be following Inuyasha and his pathetic friends around? They're going nowhere…" Jaken was interrupted.

"Jaken… find food for Rin… since you are no use to me here." He glared at him.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said running away quickly then tripping over his own feet.

"Hey… you okay?" Rin asked walking over to him, "You fell kind of…" She stops talking.

"Yes, I'm fine! Darn girl, what are you staring at?" Jaken asked looking toward the direction Rin was staring at.

"There… there was a girl standing there." She said pointing towards the temple.

"This girl is delusional." Jaken said walking back and forth.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you saw her… right?" Rin asked pulling on Sesshomaru's hand.

"No… I did not see her." He stated walking over to the temple. "What did she look like?" He asked.

"You can't be serious my lord! This girl is crazy!" Jaken said, but quickly shutting up so his master wouldn't hurt him.

"She was wearing funny clothes." Rin started, "Oh! Like the pretty girl that's always with the boy we following."

"Are you sure about that?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I didn't see her face so I don't know if it was her; she was just wearing the same clothes." Rin said walking over to him. "Why? Did something bad happen to that girl… I hope not…" Rin whispered to herself. "She was nice."

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called.

"Yes my Lord?" Jaken asked quickly running to his side.

"Take Rin somewhere safe."

"Ay my Lord."

"Lord Sesshomaru… she's back." Rin said pointing into the temple.

"Now… Jaken" Sesshomaru said walking into the temple.

"Quickly girl; we must go!" Jaken yelled grabbing Rin's arm and pulling her toward Ah and Un.

"Will he be alright?" She asked Jaken looking very worried.

"He will be fine. Let's go!"

Sesshomaru walked through the temple. He looked into each room carefully, disgusted by what he saw.

'Humans… what vile creatures; Not even a place they worship in can they keep in better conditions.' He thought as he made his way to the last room.

"_Help me…" _A voice called from the basement as he slowly made his way toward it.

'Could this be?' He thought walking down the stairs. He could hear water dripping down from the room above. 'The sound of the water dripping… its part of an illusion; what are they hiding?'

He moved towards the sound of the dripping water. He knew there could be no water dripping down into the basement for in the upstairs room, there was nowhere the water could be coming from. He knew Naraku was good at make illusion, just to try and hide whatever he could. As he walked, the path lit up and in the light, a body was visible. There she lay, covered in blood; the girl Rin had seen. Right away, Sesshomaru knew it was her, but he question how could it be.

"I saw you leave here… walking with that idiot half-breed brother of mine. Yet here you lay, lifeless." He said out loud to no one but himself.

He thought to himself, 'Should I bring her back? No it seems I might be too late for that… She's been dead for at least half an hour… If only Rin would have seen her sooner…'

"I came too late to help you… to bad." Sesshomaru walked away slowly and as he did he heard it again.

"_Please…"_ He turned to look at the body, and there she stood.

With a look of plea and helplessness, she reached for him. Her eyes full of hate and sorrow; she fell to her knees and just watched him.

"Even if I wanted to help you… you have no soul. You are just a mere image… no memory of who you were. You have no place in this world." He said to her.

"_Please… she has my soul…"_ she said to him, _"Kikyou took it from me… I shouldn't be dead."_

"If you were not strong enough to beat her, what makes you think you are worthy to live? Only the strong survive; it's a kill or be killed world, and you my dear, you're dead. Why should I even waste my time with you?"

"_I can help you find Naraku."_ She said looking over to her body.

He smirked, "Are you serious? I don't need your help. I can find him myself."

"_Then why follow us?"_

"You knew… Okay then, how do you suppose I help you then?" He walked back over to her, "If she has your soul?"

"_Your sword… it calls souls back to their bodies, does it not? Call my soul back to me. Get me close enough to her and use your sword, then I can call it back myself." _She disappeared right before his eyes.

"Your body… You mean what's left of it." Sesshomaru said picking up her cold lifeless body walk out of the temple and over to Ah and Un placing her on top of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure about this?" Jaken asked looking at him with worry.

"Jaken, it's going to work just because Lord Sesshomaru said it will. Do you think he's wrong?" Rin asked looking at him dumbfounding.

"No of course not… it's just, this risk is high and for what? How do we even know it's true? What if Naraku is behind this… or" Jaken quickly shut up when Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Even so, I am going to do this… just to see if Tenseiga really does work the way this wench said."

Off they went, in search of Inuyasha and the others, to see if she was right and maybe in some way restore her back to the way she once was.

--

**Over to Inuyasha and the gang**

"Can we stop here and rest a bit?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I thought you said you wanted to get out of this forest? If we keep moving we will be out of here by sunrise… Do you really want to rest here?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Kagome's right. We need to rest Inuyasha. We keep going and we are attacked, we won't have any strength to defend ourselves. We should rest here, and take turns keeping a look out." Miroku said walking over to a stump and sitting down.

"Fine, we'll rest here… but I don't like it. We won't see if anyone is going to attack us, since it's so dark." Inuyasha growled jumping up a tree.

"Hey Inuyasha, Do you mind coming with me?" Sango asked him and Kagome quickly looked at her with a funny face.

"What for Sango?" Kagome asked her with a small smirk.

"Oh no reason, I just have to ask him something. So can you come with me?" Sango said looking at Inuyasha with a plea.

"What you have to say to him? If it's not that big of a deal, Sango, say it in front of all of us. I'm sure we all would love to know. Look Shippo agrees with me, don't you?" Kagome said losing the niceness behind her voice.

"It's not really a big deal, but it's only between Inuyasha and me. So if you don't mind, butt out." Sango said to her with a tone.

"Excuse me? I know you are not telling me that! Sango I thought we were friends…" Kagome said looking down and walking over to the tree Inuyasha sat in.

"I'll go Sango… just apologize to Kagome." Inuyasha said jumping off the tree.

"Fine… I apologize, Kagome." Sango said looking away.

She and Inuyasha walked over to another clearing, while Miroku kept an eye on Kagome, just to make sure she didn't try to listen to their conversation.

"Shippo… come here." Kagome called to him.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked walking over to him.

"Will you do me a favor? If you do, I'll love you more than ever?" She asked him.

"Of course, Kagome; I'll do anything for you. What do you need me to do?" He asked jumping in her arms.

She whispered, "Go distract Miroku for me… so I can go listen to what Sango is telling Inuyasha."

"Oh… umm… okay." He said jumping out of her arms and running towards Miroku.

"Hey Miroku!! I was wondering… what happens if I do this?" Shippo asked tugging on his beads around his neck, causing them to rip and fall on the ground.

"Shippo darn it!" Miroku yelled picking up all the beads, "You should know better."

"I'm sorry." Shippo said helping pick them up. This gave Kagome enough time to sneak off and hear what Sango was telling Inuyasha.

"Do you notice something funny about Kagome?" Sango asked him with seriousness in her tone.

"No. Why is there something wrong?" He asked her looking dumbfounded as usual.

"You really don't see it? See its… she's not the same. She's acting strange. I mean…" Sango stopped talking. She sensed someone behind her glaring into her. She turned around and saw only a shadow.

"Who's there?" Sango yelled getting ready to attack.

"It's Kagome, Sango." Inuyasha said getting in front of her and motioning her to stop trying to attack.

"Kagome came out of the shadows, looking angry and sad.

"Sango how can you be over here talking shit about me? You bitch; I knew you weren't my friend! I knew you were just acting… trying to get close to Inuyasha so you can kill him. Really Sango how do we know you aren't the one who is different?" Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha and placing her hand on his shoulder. "She's the one who's acting strange, ever since we came out of the temple. What if Naraku is behind this? What if Sango is being control by Naraku?" She said to him.

"Sango… what happen to you when you went into the temple? Were you attack?" Inuyasha asked looking at her as if she was no longer an ally.

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious! No, I was not attacked! So what does that have to do with anything? Kagome claims she wasn't attack either. Who do you believe; she disappeared outside of the temple. How do we know if she wasn't replaced by someone else? How do we know if Naraku isn't the one behind this?" Sango yelled stepping back. Miroku and Shippo arrived with them.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked looking at both Inuyasha and Sango.

"Miroku, step away from Sango! She's being controlled by Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at him grabbing Kagome and jumping back away from Sango.

"He's wrong! It's Kagome who's being control… Miroku she's gotten to him. Who do you believe?" Sango asked looking at Miroku straight in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, Get away from Kagome! She isn't right… there's something cold and unease about her! I've felt it since she came out of the temple with Sango. Please Inuyasha, listen to us." Miroku said walking towards him.

"Stay back! You and Sango, I should have known this would happen." Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, they don't want us to be happy… Naraku must have convinced them to turn against us." She said to him as she grabbed his hand with hers. "It should have just been me and you together from the start."

"Miroku… Sango… Shippo… Don't follow us!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome and jumping into a tree, disappearing into the forest.

"Should we follow them?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

"No… let them calm down." Miroku said sitting down near a tree trunk.

"So, do you think we are wrong?" Sango asked him sitting next to him.

"No… that's not Kagome. Where could she really be then?" Miroku looked at her eyes open wide.

"The temple!" They both yelled looking at Shippo.

"I didn't know. I knew something was wrong with her, but I thought she was just mad at someone." He said sitting down next to them.

"Should we go back?" Sango ask Miroku looking worried.

"There is no need for that." A voice said out from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Miroku yelled grabbing his beads.

"Don't be foolish. You are not strong enough to beat me, human." Sesshomaru said appearing right before him, grabbing his hand and throwing him back.

"Miroku… Damn you!" Sango yelled releasing Hirakotsu. Sesshomaru dodged it; grabbing her by the neck and throwing her in the way of it as it made its way back.

"Pathetic… I knew you humans were worthless. Where is the mutt, and his bitch?" He asked walking over to Miroku grabbing him by his throat and looking over at Shippo.

"He left… Kagome went with him." Shippo yelled running to Sango's side as Kirara made a counter attack on his left.

Sesshomaru threw Miroku at Kirara she couldn't do anything but catch him with her mouth.

"What do you want… with them?" Sango asked him weakly trying to get on her feet.

"Finally, you ask. How about you just answer me? Tell me where they went?" He growled getting inpatient.

"You have to kill us. We won't say a word to you." Miroku answered him standing up and walking over to Sango.

"You would die…" Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a laugh, "… for someone who isn't even your friend?" He smirked and looked over to Ah and Un, who was now standing next to him.

"What are you talking?" Sango asked him looking at him.

"Your friend… she's been hurt. We need the other girl to help her." Rin said walking around Ah and Un.

"You know where Kagome is?" Miroku ask her.

"She's right here, silly." Rin answered pointing at the two-headed beast.

Sango walked over to Rin and looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Sango what is it?" Miroku asked running to her side. He couldn't believe it. "She's… dead…"

"What did you do?" Sango lashed out at Sesshomaru.

"He didn't do it!" Rin said standing in her way.

"Who did this?" Miroku asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"You should know. You've been with her since you left the temple." He answered.

"Why help her? What are you going to get out of this?" Sango asked him.

"Don't worry about that. Just be happy I've helped her."

"…In what way? She is dead! Helped her how?" Sango yelled tears following from her eyes.

"You see, the Kagome you were with just moments ago, was in fact Kikyou. She has taken Kagome's soul; my Master is the only one holding the key to bring her back." Jaken said as he stood beside his lord.

"How? How do you plan to bring her back? How do you know this?" Miroku said looking at him with untrusting eyes.

"The lady told him. That's how. Plus he brought me back to life, so he can bring her back too." Rin said smiling at them.

"But her soul should have been taken by the soul reapers by now. So why should we believe you?" Miroku asked walking over to Sesshomaru.

"Kikyou has her soul, so the soul reapers never even got a chance to grab it. We get her body close enough to Kikyou, I do my thing, and your friend does the rest, so do we have a deal?" Sesshomaru said was an untrusting smirk.

"Do we have a choice? If what you say is true, we have to help Kagome…" Sango said walking over to them. "So what's the plan?"

--

That's it for this chapter, hope you all liked it. I am really enjoying writing this fic. I hope you are enjoying reading it.

Until next time!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi is the writer of Inuyasha

I am just a fan writing a fictional story of it. Please don't sue

Please note that this fic does not follow the story line.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic… Let me know what you think of it.

--

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

_Last time:_

_Sesshomaru had been following the gang for some time, and thanks to that, now he is the only one that can help Kagome get her soul back. He catches up to the gang only to find Kikyou has tricked Inuyasha into ditching the rest of the crew and going off alone with her. Although Sango and Miroku are not sure what Sesshomaru's true intentions, they still join him in order to help bring Kagome back to life._

"Inuyasha… So what will we do now?" Kagome asked him. "All our so called friends have betrayed us… We should have never trusted them. Look at where we are now; we only have each other."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking at her straight in the eyes. "It's hard to think they have betrayed us… yet you say it not even giving them a real chance of explaining…"

"What's to explain? Naraku must have put them up to it from the beginning; they were never our friends… I was all a lie." Kagome snapped at him.

"You are different! What happen to you?" Inuyasha said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her a bit.

"Inuyasha… I love you. We belong together and we will be together forever… no matter what happens, right?" She asked him tears forming.

"Of course… but you have to be honest with me… Kagome please, just tell me the truth." He said to her.

"Stay with me… Will you stay with me after I tell you?" She asked him.

"No matter what it is… I will always be with you… No one else will get in the way of us being together, I promise you that."

"Inuyasha if I were to tell you I'm not who you think… I am someone who you love… your first love, your true love; what would you say to me?" She asked slowly changing back into Kikyou.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as his eyes widen. "Kikyou… what have you done? Where is Kagome?" He asked his anger growing.

"You promised me remember… that no matter what we would be together along as I told you the truth. Twice now you have made such a promise to me… will you break it now that you see it's me? You have not made such a promise to her have you? Yet she has made one to you. She can no longer keep her promise will you break yours to me?"

"No… Kikyou I will not… just tell me, what happen to Kagome?" He asked looking away from her.

He gazed into the clearing night sky, the night was almost over, and Inuyasha found himself questioning his love, but for who? He had known something was wrong with Kagome when she had came out of the temple, but he refused to believe, was it because deep down he knew it was Kikyou? Her scent was different, he knew he recognized it, but he couldn't place it to the right person… or was it because he just didn't want to? His mind filled with 

doubt and she knew it, what more could she say but a bitter untruth that told the truth.

"At the temple…" She began her web of lies, "Inuyasha you must believe me, all I wanted to do was talk to her, but she wouldn't hear me out." She grabbed his shoulder and leaned her head into it.

"What happen?" Inuyasha shocked to think Kagome would be so stubborn.

"She attacked me, I tried to make her stop but she kept coming at me. She said you belonged to her and I would never take you away from her. I tried to explain to her how we love each other and how she would never own your heart…" Kikyou, being such a good actress, formed tears in her eyes. Inuyasha bought it as usual.

"I had to fight her off, she was killing me… I had no choice but to use my full powers on her. I know now I shouldn't have… but she was persistent, she just didn't know when to quit… I left her there… at the temple and took her form but only to make you happy. I knew you wouldn't believe me if I would have just walked out of there, holding her lifeless body." Inuyasha stepped back, his eyes wide and forming tears.

"She's dead?" Inuyasha couldn't even begin to believe she was gone. "Kikyou you killed her?" He was angry, and in his anger he pushed Kikyou away causing her to fall back.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou pleaded, knowing she had to keep it up, unless of course she wanted to die there. "I'm sorry… I know she meant a lot to you, but please, have me instead. I know you must have loved her so… maybe even more than…" She paused, looked way and said, "… me."

"No…" Inuyasha said not thinking. "I mean, yes… I mean I don't know. Kikyou then… why… how can this be?" Inuyasha asked helping her back up and taking her into his arms, his anger fading.

"She said one last thing to me before she went… she asked me to… Inuyasha…" Kikyou started as she looked up at him.

"What? What did she ask you to do?" Inuyasha asked falling into her trap she knew now that she had him.

"Kagome asked me to stay with you… her last dying request was that I stay with you and make you happy. She wanted us to be together, Inuyasha." Kikyou said placing her hand on his cheek to wipe away a tear. She leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her deeply.

* * *

Back to Sesshomaru and the gang

They stood watching from far away, yet so close that they heard her lies.

"How can she be so evil? Inuyasha, you idiot can't you tell its all lies?" Sango yelled looking over to the lifeless body of Kagome. "Oh… my dear friend, I am glad you cannot see this for I know it would hurt you so."

"Sango…" Miroku said placing his hand on her shoulder, "Are you ready?" He asks pointing at Sesshomaru who already began moving towards the sweet couple.

"It is amazing how quickly you change sides, wench." Sesshomaru said walking up to them.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of some business… I guess you could say." He grinned. "Inuyasha you are a complete fool. You buy into this wench's every word without question; it's no wonder why you would be so easy to kill."

"Sesshomaru… stop that." Miroku said running behind him. "Inuyasha we are not here to fight just listen to us."

"Miroku… Sango… What are you doing with him?" Inuyasha become very confused and angry.

"They have betrayed you…" Kikyou said, "I told you they couldn't be trusted. I knew they were working with someone else."

"Shut up you stupid bitch! You are the one he shouldn't trust! I knew it from the start! She killed Kagome Inuyasha, and you are just going to stand there by her side and not even give it a second thought! She's lying, Kagome knew what she was and you are just… Inuyasha we can bring Kagome back!" Sango yelled as Kirara placed Kagome's body in front of Sesshomaru.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kikyou asked stepping back. Inuyasha moved in front of her.

"Don't hurt Kikyou! Kagome's gone… she's dead and there is nothing we can do to bring her back. Let me be happy with Kikyou." Inuyasha pleaded rising his arms so they wouldn't attack.

"You're over ruled. She wants to come back and that is just what I will do for her." Sesshomaru said taking Tenseiga out and slashing Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped back confused when he heard a scream form behind him. Kikyou had orbs of light coming from her body and they were returning to Kagome. Kagome's eyes opened and she looked straight at Inuyasha. He looked at her in disbelief. He turned and grabbed Kikyou disappearing into the forest again, trying to get her as far from them as possible.

"Kagome… are you okay?" Sango asked running to her side, Miroku and Shippo joined her.

"Sango…" Kagome said weakly. Her body was damaged badly, even with her soul back in place; she was still doomed to die again.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome looked at him. "Make me stronger… give me your strength."

Miroku and Sango couldn't believe she was asking him for this.

"Kagome are you crazy! Sesshomaru is…"

"He came for me…" She started. "He is the only one who can help me." Kagome said barely standing. She stumbled over to him.

He grabbed her. "I have something that can help you… but it will cost you." He said to her pulling out something from his sash.

"Anything you ask of me…" Kagome said disregarding Miroku and Sango's pleas not too.

"Good. Eat this." He said placing a blue marble size pill in her mouth. She began to chew it while making a weird face.

I would move back if I were you." Sesshomaru said to Miroku and Sango already far away from Kagome. They quickly moved out of the way when they saw a flash of light.

Kagome's eyes widen and a bright white light surrounded her. A mixed bluish purple line began to replace her wounds. An unsettling reddish fog form around her as she fell to her knees. Sesshomaru walked towards her and Miroku and Sango followed.

"So… I see you are still alive. That is a very good sign." Sesshomaru said looking at Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked helping her up.

"Sango… I've never felt better." She answered looking at her arms and legs.

"Is this permanent?" Kagome asked walking up to Sesshomaru.

"I cannot say… no one has ever taken that pill with dying soon after. I guess we will find out." Sesshomaru said walking away from her.

"You bastard… You gave her that pill knowing she could possibly die!" Sango yelled at him pulling out Hiraikotsu getting ready to attack him.

"Sango… don't you start. I was going to die one way or another, right. Even if I didn't take that pill, I was going to die… would you have preferred to see me die without trying to do anything?" Kagome yelled getting in front of her. "I worked, let's leave it at that."

"She's right Sango… we wouldn't have been able to do a thing at least this way, she lives." Miroku said walking up to Sango.

"But for how long?" Sango asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"It is said, if a human takes the healing pill of yokai and lives, they will possess great power and skills, that which only a yokai possesses. With that comes great life… she will live, even long then you will, only of course if she doesn't get killed." Jaken asked walking over to them.

"I must tell you, don't die again, my Lord Sesshomaru can only bring a person back once with his Tenseiga, and you already used yours… so be careful not to die again." Jaken laughed running away.

"So Kagome… are you coming?" Sesshomaru said holding his hand out for Kagome as he began to take flight on his cloud. Kagome looked back at Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"I'm sorry you guys… but this fight isn't over, you should just head back to the village with Kaede." Kagome said taking Sesshomaru's hand and flying away.

"What?" Sango yelled running after her.

"You can't just leave us here, Kagome. Are we not friends?" Sango yelled Jumping on Kirara's back, Miroku and Shippo already on.

"Do not follow us! You will only get hurt!" Kagome yelled back. "Lose them." She whispers into Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. He smirks and disappears into the sunrise.

"They're gone…" Sango sighed.

"We find Inuyasha, we will find Kagome." Miroku said as they dipped back into the forest.

"Why? Why… did she go with him?" Shippo asked tears forming.

"I don't know Shippo… I wish I did." Sango said holding him.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. I wonder what's going to happen next. Until next time everyone…

Be safe and take care


End file.
